Like an engine
by Djap
Summary: Dark Ace x Aerrow, Dark Ace muses on the similarities of his skimmer and Aerrow


**LIKE AN ENGINE**

A STORM HAWKS FANFICTION

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Dark Ace x Aerrow

**LANGUAGE**: English

**RATING**: NC17

**BETA**: De Ore Leonis – thanks for that

**GENRE**: PWP, Romance

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money with them. Promise.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Just a silly thought I got when I rode the last time a motorbike… I hope you don't mind…

**SO TAKE A GLASS OF WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**YOURS DJAP**

***~*~***

**Like an engine**

**a Djap story**

***~*~***

Although he's the one buried deep inside of me, I am the one who's in control. That fact's probably more important to me than it should be. It shows prominently on my face, judging by the way he smirks up from under me.

Still, I don't really care about his smugness right now, because there will be time for his punishment later. Right now I feel too damn good to care instead of enjoying this as much as I can.

If I had known before how good this would make me feel, we would have been doing it this way right from the start – and everybody who expected me to top could have gone away to fuck themselves.

Of course it had hurt at the start, but emotional pain has been such a constant part of my life for so long, that the physical pain felt like a real relief for once. Especially since it promised to bring much better feelings afterwards, whereas becoming a traitor and selling myself to the Cyclonians didn't bring any of the rewards I expected.

But it's too late to linger on the mistakes of my past, so instead I focus on the present again.

At least I'll have this as long as he'll let me have it. I'd lie, if I claimed the thought of forcing him hadn't crossed my mind before all this started, but now, after he has given himself so passionately, so willingly to me, I think I got spoiled somehow. I don't think I would like to force him into anything against his will anymore, so I'll have to cherish this as long as it lasts.

Gods, he has started moving and shifting under me. While he grins up at me, he is lying with one hand lazily under his head and his other hand gripping my waist.

I moan unconsciously at that, as the head of his dick brushes that secret pleasure spot inside of me, that spot I'd only ever heard of before. I didn't have a clue how good it would feel to get touched there.

My uncontrolled reaction makes his grin change into a smirk again, but as he tries to get another sound out of me by shifting again, I stop him by pinning him to the mattress with my free hands and my weight.

I am the one in control after all.

Then I wipe the grin from his face by setting a slow and steady rhythm where I fuck myself on him. The pace I establish is way to slow for my impatient teenage lover, which makes it my turn to grin smugly down at him. Youth hasn't given him enough patience yet, to enjoy long and slow lovemaking. Instead he's all about quick and hard fucking, about the dirty and hard ways to get off.

Of course he's still never managed to hurry me against my will - I am a selfish bastard after all - although sometimes I get caught up in his impatient moods too. But right now, I'm not, because this is for me to take, although technically I'm the one who gets taken.

I keep biting my lips to prevent any more moaning on my part, showing more restraint than my young red haired lover, who is moaning constantly now, begging me to hurry up.

Sweat is dripping from my brow onto his chest, mixing there with other fluids from earlier. My own rock hard cock's leaking steadily by now, twitching madly to get some attention too.

Aerrow's muscles are glistening in the shallow light of the artificial candles, which we'd traded for the usual crystals for this special occasion. He's so beautiful, so strong and best of all, he's mine alone.

Actually he's purring now like the engine of my skimmer, which reminds me of my other favourite pastime: flying.

I was a Sky Knight for a reason, and I'm now the Commander of the whole Talon army for the same reason: I'm born to fly.

Suddenly I become aware, that this experience is eerily similar to the feelings I get when sitting on my skimmer; feeling carefree and invincible, with strong engines between my legs and under my control and command alone.

I always considered my skimmer something to tame, and I have tamed this dangerous creature under me too. I know his every pleasure spot. I know how to drive him insane with want for me and my touches, for my ministrations and dominance.

Usually it's my turn to top and somehow I understand now, that making him surrender to my hands gives me the same feeling as doing a loop on my skimmer or flying backwards and upside down. He's my instrument to play, my engine to command.

Those metaphors bring another broad smirk to my features and I stop thrusting my hips to get his attention. Soon enough I earn an eyebrow lifted in silent question and an annoyed and impatient noise out of my lover's mouth.

I decided to clue him in to my musings:

"I just thought that you feel exactly like my skimmer."

I don't know if he likes or dislikes the connection I just made, because I muffle his answer with a hungry and sensual kiss that steals his breath away.

Afterwards every conversation is lost to us, as I resume the movement of my hips, this time with a quicker pace to ride us both high into the skies and into the waiting sunrise.

***~*~***

**Endless End**

**Finished 6****th**** October 2009**


End file.
